Pink Pineapple
Pink Pineapple is a Japanese animation studio that specializes in the production of hentai OVAs. List of titles by Pink Pineapple *''A Girl in a Lower Grade'' (Kakyuusei) *:A 13 episode TV series based on the ELF Corporation renai eroge Kakyusei, part of the Nanpa/Dokyusei series. *''After School Mania Club'' *:A 2 episode OVA series based on the eponymous eroge *''Akiko'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Alien from the Darkness'' *:A 1 episode OVA series *''Angel of Darkness'' *:A 4 movie OVA series ** Angel of Darkness 1 ** Angel of Darkness 2 ** Angel of Darkness 3 ** Angel of Darkness 4 *''Angels In the Court'' *:A set 2 of OVA series, each comprising 2 OVA episodes. The OVA series is based on a eroge series of the same name ** Angels in the Court 1 ** Angles in the Court 2 *''Anejiru The Animation'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Beat Angel Escalayer'' *:A 3 episode OVA series based on the eponymous eroge *''Beyond'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Binetsukko b37C'' The Animation *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Bizarre Cage'' *:A 3 episode OVA series *''Blackmail'' *:A 3 series OVA, with 3 episodes in the first two series, and 2 episodes in the third. **''Blackmail - Tomorrow Never Ends'' **''Blackmail 2'' **''Blackmail 2 New THE ANIMATION'' *''Bondage Game'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Bride of Darkness'' *:A 2 episode OVA series, also known as Injuh *''Buttobi CPU'' (I Dream of Mimi) *:A 3 episode OVA series, about the battle between the NEC PC98 and Apple Macintosh for market dominance in the Japanese home PC market *''Can Can Bunny'' *:A 6 episode OVA series **''Can Can Bunny Extra'' *''Casual Romance Club'' *:An OVA series based on the eponymous eroge *''Class Reunion - Yesterday Once More'' *:A 4 episode OVA series *''Cleavage'' *:A 2 Episodes *''Classmates 2 Special: Graduation (Doukyuusei 2 SPECIAL)'' *:A 3 episode OVA series based on the ELF Corporation renai eroge Dokyusei 2. *''Countdown - Akira Saga'' *:A 3 episode OVA series *''Countdown Conjoined!'' *:A 3 episode OVA series *''D+Vine Luv'' *:A 4 episode OVA series *''Desert Island Story'' *:A set of OVA series based an eroge **''Desert Island Story X'' **:A 4 episode OVA series **''Desert Island Story XX'' **:A 4 episode OVA series *''Doukyuusei Climax'' *:A 2 episode OVA series based on the ELF Corporation renai eroge series Dokyusei *''Dragon Knight: The Wheel of Time'' *:A 3 episode OVA series based on the ELF Corporation eroge RPG Dragon Knight 4 *''Dragon Pink'' (Tale of Three Kitties) *:A 3 episode OVA series *''Dragon Rider'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Elufina'' (Servant Princess) *:A 3 episode OVA series also known as Elfeana *''Elven Bride'' *:A 2 episode OVA series * End of Summer *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation eroge renai game Dokyusei **''End of Summer 1'' (Dōkyūsei) **:A 4 episode OVA series **''End of Summer 2'' (Dōkyūsei 2) **:A 12 episode OVA series *''F³'' (Frantic, Frustrated, and Female) *:A 3 episode OVA series *''First Loves'' (Kakyusei) *:A 4 episode OVA series. Note, this is not based on the ELF Corporation game Kakyusei. *''Gloria - Private Lesson'' *:A 3 episode OVA series based on the eponymous eroge *''Hatsu Inu - Strange Kind of Woman - THE ANIMATION'' *:A 2 episode OVA series *''Hi.Me.Go.To'' *:A 1 episode OVA series *''Hininden Gausu'' *:A 1 episode OVA series *''Hyakki - The Secret of Devil's Island'' *:A 3 episode OVA series *''Idol of Darkness'' *:A 1 episode OVA series *''Immoral Sisters'' *:A set of OVA series based on ELF Corporation's renai eroge Ai Shimai and Ai Shimai: Tsubomi ** Immoral Sisters 1 **:A 3 episode OVA series based on Ai Shimai ** Immoral Sisters 2 **:A 2 episode OVA series, sequel to Immoral Sisters 1 ** Immoral Sisters: Blossoming **:A 2 episode OVA series based on Ai Shimai: Tsubomi *Inmu series **Inmu - Feast of Victims **:A 4 episode OVA series **Inmu 2 **:A 4 episode OVA series *Isaku series *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation renai eroge Isaku **Isaku **:A 4 episode OVA series **Isaku Respect **:A 3 episode OVA series *Lesson of Darkness *:A 1 episode OVA series *Luv Wave *:A 3 episode OVA series *Kakyusei series *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation renai eroge dating sim Kakyusei, part of the Dokyusei series of games **Kakyuusei **:A 4 episode OVA series *Kakyuusei 2: Anthology **:A 2 episode OVA series *Karakuri Ninja Girl *:A 2 episode OVA series *Kawarazaki series *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation AVG eroge **Kawarazaki-ke no Ichizoku The Animation *:A 2 episode OVA series **Kawarazaki Ke no Ichizoku 2 *:A 4 episode OVA series *Kisaku series *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation AVG eroge Kisaku **Kisaku (The Letch III) **:A 6 episode OVA series **Kisaku Spirit **:A 3 episode OVA series *Koihime series *:A set of 2 OVA series with 2 episodes each, based on the ELF Corporation AVG eroge Koihime **Koihime 1 **Koihime 2 *Koikura *:A 2 episode OVA series *Magical Twilight *:A 3 episode OVA series *Mahou no Shiho-chan *:A 2 episode OVA series *Marin A Go-Go *:A 3 episode OVA series based on the hentai manga *Matou Kitan Zankan *:A 2 episode OVA series *Mikagura Detective Agency *:A 3 episode OVA series *Mission of Darkness *:A 1 episode OVA series *Mizuiro *:A 2 episode OVA series *Moonlight Lady *:A 5 episode OVA series *Mystery of Nonomura Hospital *:A 2 episode OVA series based on the eponymous eroge *New Angel *:A 5 episode OVA series based on the hentai manga by U-jin *Parade Parade *:A 2 episode OVA series *Princess 69 *:A 4 episode OVA series *Refrain Blue *:A 3 episode OVA series *Rei Rei - Missionary of Love *:A 2 episode OVA series *School of Darkness *:A 3 episode OVA series *Seifuku Shojo *:A 4 episode OVA series *Shusaku series *:A set of OVA series based on the ELF Corporation AVG eroge Syuusaku **Shusaku **:A 3 episode OVA series **Shusaku Replay **:A 4 episode OVA series **Shusaku Liberty **:A 2 episode OVA series *Spy of Darkness *:A 1 episode OVA series *Stainless Night *:A 2 episode OVA series *Stringendo *:A 2 episode OVA series *The Rapeman *:A 2 episode OVA series, and live action film. *Tomorrow's Yukinojou series **Tomorrow's Yukinojou **:A 4 episode OVA series **Tomorrow's Yukinojou 2 **:A 2 episode OVA series *Tournament of the Gods *:A 3 episode OVA series *Trouble Evocation *Usagi-chan de Cue *Virgin in the School Uniform *:A 4 episode OVA series *Virgin Touch *:A 2 episode OVA series also called flutter of birds after the eroge of that name *Welcome to Pia Carrot series, *:A set of OVA series based on the series of eroge renai games of the same name, also called Pia Carrot He Youkoso!! **Welcome to Pia Carrot **:A 3 episode OVA series **Welcome to Pia Carrot!! 2 **:A 3 episode OVA series *Wife Eater *:A 2 episode OVA series also called Tsumamigui *Yu-No *:A 4 episode OVA series based on the eponymous eroge References External links *Official website Category:Anime companies Category:Hentai companies de:Pink Pineapple ja:ピンクパイナップル